Always With You
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: As a new threat occured,the Signers were forced to sacrifice themselves to save what they hold dear.Now,5 years later,the force that took their parents are coming for the kids.Will they be able to stop it?Will the Signers ever return?Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

I got this idea suddenly in the middle of class one day, and fell over in my chair! My teacher thought I had a panick attack (Were having a test that day) and asked if I was okay! I stated, "I just had an epiphany!" and she got really angry. Lets just say, no more ideas in Spanish!

Onward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea!

PAIRINGS:

AkizaXYusei

JackxCarly

CrowxOC (Alexandria)

KalinxMisty

Many more that come along the way!

Summary:

As a new threat occured, the Signers were forced to sacrifice themselves to save what they hold dear. Now, five years later, the force that took their parents are coming for the kids. Never realizing their parents were Signers, the kids are frightened as an old enemy foretells the future. The world they live in will be destroyed unless the Signers return. But the Signers had been sacrificed long ago, and now it's the childrens duty to save the world. Will they be able to stop it? Will the Signers ever return? Or will the world fall into darkness?

* * *

_PROLOGE_

_The dense smoke screen made it impossible to see through the streets. Screams were heard all over, bouncing from one building face to the next. Fires erupted from all over the city, the cause of the smoke. Akiza held her child to her chest, a blanket masked over its face to keep the smoke from entering its small frame, its screeches belting, only adding to the volumes of screams. Her heart was pounding, her thoughts racing. Where was Carly?_

_"Akiza!" a voice called out, and she turned, tears streaming down her face, the smoke burning her eyes. Her husband was running toward her, covering his nose and mouth, coughing furiously into it. He ran up next to her, and looked at their child. Its small, pixie-like face looked like its mothers with its fathers eyes. Tears were streaming upon its soft cheeks, its tiny fists flailing. Yusei smiled, but his face fell when he didn't see another._

_"Where's Michael?" he asked frantically, looking for the three year old that was usually attatched to his mothers side. _

_"He's with Alex. Where's Carly? Shouldn't she be here by now?" she growled, furious. All of this chaos and the reporter picks now to be late?_

_"She is pregnant, Aki. And Jack wanted some last moments with her. She was picking up Alex, Crow, Leo, and Luna the last time I heard. So she must be picking up Michael." he stated, obvious that he was on edge now too. He was trying to look around for any signs of the car, but was unable to due to the smoke. Another ring of coughing filled the two adults._

_Like a miracle, two duel runners came zooming down the street at break-neck speed. Next came the small yellow car, zooming behind the runners._

_"Thank God!" Akiza gasped, the child finally simmering down in her arms. Yusei looked to his wife, and leaned down to kiss away her tears. All she could do was sigh._

_The ginger haired man was the first to take his helmet off, whipping his hair out from the shape that the helmet had formed. His eyes darted to the car, and he went straight for it. His own wife was in the back, three months pregnant herself. He opened the door and held a hand out to help her out from the vehicle. Next that came out were the seventeen year old twins. Then came out the red-headed boy with his fathers face but mothers eyes._

_Jack rushed to his wife's side, slowly taking her from the car, making extra precaution for her extended belly. Then, once the last two came forward, they made a circle, looking to each other._

_"It's coming, and what ever it is, it's coming fast." Yusei said, and all of the adults nodded their heads. _

_"What happened that was so different about this time? What about the times with the Dark Signers and the Emperors? Nothing like this had happened!" Leo said, screams filling his ears, frantic shadows running in the smoke, crashes heard in the distance._

_"We're afraid that this is much worse than those, Leo." Jack said sternly, standing closely behind his wife, Carly looking up to see his emotionless face._

_"How can those be worse?" he asked, flinging his arms in the air. _

_"Just as you said, Leo" his twin muttered, looking about. "Nothing like this had ever happened. Which means we were late in destroying something. And we-" she was cut off by the enormous tremors that suddenly ripped through the ground, terrible cracking sounds ripping to the heavens, louder for one moment then the screams. The Signers looked down to see the crack was coming toward them. Their eyes widened, and the ran from the area that, only seconds later, collapsed into the earth._

_All that was heard from the group was their ragged breaths and the younger children crying. _

_"We have to get the children out of here." Crow muttered, looking to his wife and then to Yusei's kids._

_"Wha-what? So this is it? How our children will remember us? Frightened and scared?" Akiza murmured, staring at the three year old that was looking around at the destruction._

_"It's gonna be. And who knows? We'll probably return soon. We just need to believe, like we always have." even through all of this, they knew Crow was only trying to be strong. And all of them knew that the Signers weren't coming back._

_Yusei knelt down and looked at his three year old boy, his young eyes piercing into his adult ones._

_"Daddy, what's going on? What's happening? I'm really scared." the young boy whimpered, trapping his father in a hug. Yusei hugged back, his cobalt eyes closing, tears forming behind them._

_"Everything will be okay." Yusei said, pulling back and opening his eyes, a quivering smile on his lips. He slowly wiped away his son's tears with his thumbs. Then he continued. "But I need you to be strong for me. For mommy to. Be my brave little man for me, okay?" It took all the strength for Akiza to not to break down in tears. But this needed to happen. They had to protect their world. No matter the cost._

_The young boy nodded, and Akiza knelt down as well and trapped her family in a hug. "I love you." came from her lips as she hugged her family tighter, her baby in one arm._

_"I love you too mommy." Michael replied, and she layed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. His father did the same, and then they did the same to their baby._

_Alexandria looked deep into Crow's eyes, and she smiled. Soon enough, he did the same. Then they were both in a breath-taking hug._

_"You better come back, or I'll go up there and get you myself." she said into his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Crow pulled back and smiled._

_"I'll always come for ya babe." Crow said, and laid a tender hand upon his wife's small belly. A small kick was felt, and he smiled wider. "In the mean time, take care of the squirt, will ya?" he asked, but the true intent was heard. She nodded, and she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms wrapping around her torso._

_All too soon, they broke. "I love you." she said, and she closed her eyes. He tilted her chin up, and she opened her eyes. His eyes became watery too. He was going to miss her, and his heart felt like it was tearing to shreds. But he needed to be strong._

_"Love you too." Crow said, and they kissed again._

_The last couple were silent, only looking into the others eyes. His amethyst eyes bore into her grey-blue ones. They simply didn't know what to say. The blondes jaw was set, and he made sure he wouldn't cry. No. His wife needed to be strong. He needed to be strong. But how could you be strong when you could never see the one you loved again, and seeing her off in such chaos? Never being able to hold the baby they had wanted for so long, going and checking every week for? Watching its heart and body grow? How could this happen?_

_"I-I'll miss you." Carly whispered, her face cast down, unable to look at him. He could hear the true message in her voice. 'Please don't leave me.'_

_"I'll miss you too." he said softly, anything to try and keep from the sound of his voice breaking. She could hear his true message. 'I have to. I have to protect you.'_

_She took a shaky hand and reached out for his. He let her hand lead his to her stomach, which bore his child, and placed it on it. He slowly knelt down and placed his ear on her stomach, rubbing circles on her belly. He heart her heart beat, the sweet noise a melody to his ears. He then felt something that made his heart skip a beat._

_His child kicked on the spot he was rubbing. Even unborn, he could tell that the baby knew who he was, and that nearly made him break on the spot._

_He got up, and his fists clenched. All of this was unfair. Why did it have to be them who were Signers? Why did they have to save the world?_

_'Without this sign, Jack, you wouldn't have your world.' the voice in his head thought, and images of Carly flashed though his mind._

_'Well... maybe it would have been better that way.' he thought, and he hated himself for such a thought to flash through his mind._

_Everyone forgot about the smoke and the dangers and the screams. It was as if they were in their own little bubble._

_Then, out of nowhere, a shrill cry was heard. That of a mighty monster. The ground shook, and the footing near them gave way. They hardly noticed._

_Jack lifted Carly's chin up, and his violet eyes bore into her. He slowly took the necklace from round his neck and peered at its emblem before placing it around her neck. Tears flowed down her cheeks, unable to contain them any longer. She felt as though she were dying the most painful death, and she couldn't stop it. _

_"I will tell the baby about you. All of you. But it will live up to the name Atlas." she cried, and he couldn't hold it any longer. _

_He craned down his neck and kissed her, his fists unclenched and weaved into her beautiful black hair. This was not a kiss of passion, but one of pure need as it finally crashed upon the two. This was going to be the last time they saw each other. And at this only time, the King's tears mixed with the reporters._

_"Jack! We gotta go." Luna said, standing next to Leo, who couldn't believe what was happening. _

_The two broke, and realized that the rest were watching them exchange, tears in their eyes, seeing for once, the strong Jack Atlas cry. (Well, other then over ramen.) Jack growled, and everyone looked away, embarassed for staring. His gaze turned back to her, and a small smile played on her lips. "You should be going." she murmured, and she hugged him close, breathing in his scent. _

_"I should." was all he said, and he kissed her once more, taking in every bit of her. Her lips, her voice, her smell, her hair. Everything. Oh, how he was going to miss it._

_The two broke again, and the only thing she whispered was, "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Then they were off. The Signers disappeared through the smoke that the two remaining adults realized was there. Michael was with Alex, who held the youngest baby in her arms._

_"What now?" Alex asked, sobs stuck in her throat._

_"To Martha's place." Carly muttered, the only safe haven close. They had all met in the Satellite, two blocks away from Martha's place._

_Carly felt a slight tug on her pants leg, and looked down to the small boy with fear in his eyes._

_"Mrs. Atlas." he whimpered, his voice shaking. "Where are mommy and daddy going? " his innocent eyes made it hard to lie. But she had to._

_"Your mommy and daddy, Leo and Luna, and uncle Crow and Jack have very important jobs. They're going away to protect us all." Carly said softly, forcing a smile. The small boy nodded._

_"When are they coming back? Why didn't they take us with them?" he asked, not really asking. Just questioning out loud._

_"We don't really know, honey. What they are doing is really dangerous, and they don't want us hurt." Alex murmured, shifting the resting baby. She silently wondered how it could'nt have woken up due to all of the noise._

_"Oh." the boy murmured, and coughed._

_"Let's get you to Martha's, okay sweetie?" Carly said, handing out her hand, and the small boy took it, and they all raced to the building that always seemed to dodge danger._

* * *

For those who don't understand, your not suppoded to. It will all unfold if you keep reading, so please read on!

For those who do... how?

Thanks! Please R&R!

~ILJA~


	2. Conflicts and Silent Doors

"Okay children. Time for bed."

"But we're not tired yet!"

"Yeah! Please momma! Tell us a story!" All of the children cried in unison, except fot the eight year old boy in the corner, who was sleeping when the commotion erupted.

"Okay. Okay. What story do you want to hear?" the woman asked, and all of the children turned to one another, and nodded.

"I want to hear the one about momma and daddy." the six year old replied with a dashing smile.

"I wanna hear about daddy!" the child with orange hair replied, a cheeky smile playing across his face.

"Me too! So does Jason. He just won't say." the blond haired girl nudged her brother. Beside being of the opposite gender, they looked exactly alike. What do you expect for twins? The male twin hmphed, crossing his arms and looking away from his sibling.

"What about you Michael?" the red-haired woman replied across the room from the raven haired woman. The eight year old turned to them.

"It's fine, I guess." he replied, placing his head on his knees, eyes cast down. The group looked solemnly to the boy, but the orange haired boy walked up to him.

"Hey. It's okay. We don't have'ta talk about our parents. How about, like, AHH! An asteroid hitting earth! Or candy falling from the sky! Or popcorn. Yumm..." the carrot top babbled, finally making the boy crack a smile. Alex sighed.

"It's fine. Tell us a story, Mrs. Atlas." Michael Fudo replied, and the woman nearly cried. Tears were in his eyes, and she ran to hug him. His hands balled into fists, grabbing at her shirt, staining it with tears.

"I still have nightmares. Momma and daddy are fading. I can barely remember them any more..." he cried into her, and all of the group started to huddle around the two, hugging and saying words of comfort.

All except the Atlas male.

He still sat where he was, never looking back to the hugging group. He heard them crying, laughing, and talking. Who did they think they were? They weren't grown ups. They didn't even have to worry about all of the stuff his mother and Mrs. Hogan had to worry about! And that Michael was crying that he was forgetting about his parents. So what? He never got to meet his dad, and he was jealous. 'Bet this is just a big cover up. Bet none of them really left to save the world. Bet mom's just in denial that everyone left at once.' he thought coldly.

_"Don't be that way. We left because we had to." _a voice murmured, whispering so lowly that Jason nearly missed it.

The boy looked from side to side, yet no one was around. 'Who said that?' he wondered.

* * *

"Tag! Your it!" the carrot topped boy yipped, running away from the blond haired girl. Both of them chuckled, running left and right through the big, grassy yard at their friends place. Though, much older now, she still took care of children. Martha smiled as she watched the second generation of the first kids she looked after playing giddily in her back yard. Certainly the place had been renovated since the first generation, but none the less she was happy.

"Crow Jr. got his head stuck in a pot the other day. We almost had to call the ambulance to get it off. Thankfully Michael was there, and he slid it off. Ah... the boys remind me so much of their fathers." Alex murmured, clutching her chest. Oh, how she missed her husband, but she was glad to see him in his son. Just as rambunctious. Just as curious. Just as hilarious.

"Ah yes. They certainly are." Martha sighed happily, watching Michael as he sat under a tree, reading a book entitled,'To kill a Mockingbird'. She smiled, knowing that anything that came from Akiza and Yusei would be one smart child. Especially his sister, who peeped over his shoulder. In noticing her presence, he smiled and placed her in his lap, and began to read to her. Martha's heart lept from her chest with joy as she watched the wonderous scene.

Then the two womens eyes looked to the opposite side of the tree, seeing Jason, the male Atlas boy. He was brooding by himself, seemingly unaware of the girl and boy just a mere feet on the opposite side of the tree. With his right leg propped up along with one arm propped on the leg, the boy just looked ahead, his head resting on the tree's trunk. He removed his propped arm and fished through his inner white jacket pocket. There he found a card and looked at it with the same blank expression as he had been using before. Both of women wondered how a five year old boy could use those expressions. He was too young. 'Then again, I caught Jack doing that exact thing countless times before at his age.' Martha thought, smiling at the distant memory. It had been beneith that very tree that Jack, Yusei, and Crow had all became friends. How odd that all these years later, their children were sitting beneith it.

"Gotcha Crow!" the blond girl said, now running away from the carrot topped boy, who looked officially worn out.

"I'm... gonna... getcha!" he said between pants, running after the girl.

"How are the kids?" Carly asked, walking to the porch with a tray of coffee and mixed fruit.

"Oh fine. We were just talking about how the kids act like their parents. Your boy could do a perfect immitation of Jack, you know." Martha said with a smile. Carly chuckled and took one of the mugs, and sipped on her coffee. 'Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee...' she thought, thinking back to the countless times of drinking it at the Cafe with Jack. Her hand went to her necklace, more or less, his necklace, and sighed.

Then a shrill cry was heard, and the group of women turned to locate the girl who screamed. Draylyn, the female Atlas twin, was on the ground, grasping her knee. Crow Jr. was above her, trying to comfort her, telling her that he was sorry multiple times. Michael and Rose, the two Fudo children, went to their aid. The Carly began to run to the little girl while Martha and Alex went inside to get a first aid kit.

When Jason realized the commotion, and found out it was his sister, he thrusted the card back into his pocket and arose with rage.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" Carly said, soothing her child. She clutched her to her as tears streamed down her young cheeks.

"Me and Crow were playing, and he fell and I broke his fall." she said, her voice cracking as the cry caught in her voice.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Crow Jr. replied, covering his face with his hands.

"It's okay, Crow. I know you didn't mean it." Draylyn replied, sniffing.

"Yo, Hogan!" an enraged voice called viciously, the other children's attentions were brought to the new scene.

Jason Atlas was two feet away from Crow Jr. when he called attention to himself, and his fist flew by the time everyone looked for the angry voice. Crow Jr.'s jaw cracked sickeningly as it made contact with Jason's fist, in return Crow being knocked to the ground. By the time Carly was getting up to end the fight, Michael had gotten between Jason and Crow Jr. .

"Get out of my way, Yusei!" the Atlas male screeched. Though three years younger, Jason was already Michaels height, if not an inch or two taller. Still, Michael stood his ground against the kid who could easily make insides feel like pudding.

"No Jack! Leave Crow alone!"

That's when the three boys stopped to stare at one another. Why had Jason just called Michael, Yusei? And why had Michael just called Jason, Jack?

Carly held her daughter in her grip, unable to believe what she just heard the boy had just said. Just then, Martha and Alex came out with the first aid kits. The kid's attention were brought to the adults, but the three kids in the fight just stared oddly at each other. Jason then walked back a few paces and began to run into the house. Michael helped Crow Jr. up, and the boy rubbed his aching jaw.

"You 'kay?" the boy asked the carrot topped boy, in which whom Alex gave an ice-bag to.

"Yeah." he said painfully, and Alex attended to his wounds.

"I know Jason didn't really mean it, mom. He just got angry, that's all." he said, the ice cubes shuffling with the movement of his jaw.

"That still doesn't give him a right to hit you like he did." Alex said, looking quickly to the house. In an upstory window, Jason was looking down, the blank stare upon his young eyes again. He swiftly closed the red velvet curtains, and Alex sighed.

"There ya go! All bandaged up!" Carly said with a wink, and Draylyn smiled.

"Thanks mommy!" she said, pecking her mom on the cheek and scurrying off. Carly simply smiled, and her thoughts were brought back to the things the boys said. She tried to dismiss the uncomfortable pain the pierced her abdomen, sighing.

"Run along now Crow! Go play with Draylyn. And no more tag games today, okay honey?" Alex said, kissing her sons forehead. The boy clamped the ice-bag to his cheek and nodded. He then walked over to where the Fudo and Atlas children were huddled in the grass, and they accepted him in their group, giggling and chatting away. The entire falling and outburst incident was seemingly forgotten.

"Martha, how did Jack, Crow, and Yusei come to know each other?" Carly wondered, though she had a feeling she already knew. It was hard to think clearly when her head was spinning, so she asked anyways.

The older woman, obviously confused by the outburst, took a moment to answer. Alex waited patiently while Carly was trying not to get nauseous.

"Well... it was beneith that tree that they all had their first encounter." Martha said, reliving the memory. "This was before Crow came to live with us here. Jack and Yusei had seen Crow steal a loaf of bread. When they were running after him, he accidentally rammed into another child, who just happened to be a girl. Diana I think. Anyways, Jack was a stiff gentleman, even in those days, and got angry when ever a boy hurt a girl, and especially so that the boy was stealing. While Yusei tended to the girls wounds as best as he could, Jack was going after Crow. Let's just say that in those days, Crow didn't stand a chance against a street fighter. Yusei kept Jack from beating him to death, and told Crow to get away. Crow, all scuffed up, completely forgot about the bread, and just ran off. If Yusei didn't hold him back, Jack still would have gone after him. After the two fought about how morally wrong the situation was, Jack just stomped back into his room and refused to talk to Yusei for days. Why do you ask?" the older woman asked, but Carly didn't look to her. She simply sat on the ground, watching the children in the back play, wishing that Jason would tag along, while also trying to forget about the sharp pain.

"Just wondering..." was all Carly said before the sight before her became blurred, even with her contacts. She blinked, and realized it was harder after each blink to open her eyes again. 'I must be tired. More so than I thought...' Carly thought, slowly getting up, and moved very slowly, trying to not alarm the other adults. But Alex looked to her, and Carly didn't look like herself. She looked pale, hands slightly shaking, looking dazed as though she didn't have her contacts in.

'Maybe her contacts came out.' Alex thought, and went to help the raven haired girl up the stairs. Her motherly instincts were kicking in, but she ignored them. If something was wrong, Carly would tell them.

"I'm kinda sleepy. Do ya mind bringing me to the guest room?" Carly murmured softly, and Alex agreed. She slowly lead her friend to the room, and layed her down on the bed. In a matter of seconds, Carly was out. It was oddly fast, but shehad been working over time lately.

With that last thought, Alex left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

Yep!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


End file.
